User talk:Narve
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Sanctuary (H6) page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, then you may do it here. *Forum:Castle of Dreams - if you would like to propose something to this wiki, then this is the link you should use. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! -- Energy X (Talk) 09:01, November 26, 2012 Edits Thank you for inserting categories, but I am afraid that the categories can be more "precise". One example is here. You added Heroes V and Heroes V characters categories. Thefirst one is not needed, as the Heroes V characters category is part of Heroes V category. If you have any quesions, leave them at my talk page. Energy X ∞ 20:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : Ah. I've been used to wikis where redundant categories were preferred. I've deleted the extra categories. Thanks for the info.Narve (talk) 20:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Hey, since you are making progress with H5 creatures, I should let you know about the infobox. Here's the article with it. Energy X ∞ 18:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Message Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! You have been quite a help these times. Energy X ∞ 15:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Cost Damnit, if I'd seen sooner I'd inform you of it. The cost per unit was missing, so I added it to infobox. Can you add the Unit cost in the CrestureStats infoboxes? (You just need to insert |cost= into the infobox.) Same goes for growth. (|growth=) Energy X ∞ 18:44, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get on that.Narve (talk) 19:29, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'd really appreciate if you give your input here. Energy X ∞ 11:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Stats Well, here is that template you requested. Let me just add some final things and you will be able to use it. Energy X ∞ 16:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) There we go. You can use the template. Energy X ∞ 17:03, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well the template was already present before so I just edited it. But I will do some more work on it. Energy X ∞ 17:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I think I have made the clean-up on that template. Everything is in order! Energy X ∞ 10:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Abilities Nice work. One thing however - can you merge the icons abilities (that have been seperated) to creatures' pages? Energy X ∞ 13:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, recent edits (like Berserk (H4 ability)) are quite small to have their own page, so can you merge them (in this case, Berserk (H4 ability) to Berserker page)? Energy X ∞ 13:58, January 11, 2013 (UTC) That's what I was heading for, actually - moving the content and delete the pages. Energy X ∞ 17:22, January 11, 2013 (UTC) There we go - just some additional new lines and everything's good. Energy X ∞ 18:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I see I haven't told you... you can use some of the ability icons from this list, so you don't have to upload some of the images. Energy X ∞ 12:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh well... I am happy that you found about that, then! Energy X ∞ 19:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Note I see you started to edit H3 creatures. Just to clarify, use the template - the ones on Heroes V creatures (lime Imp). Energy X ∞ 20:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) When the creature (like Gargoyle) is can't be recruited from Necropolis town yet belongs to Death faction, then it does belong to Necropolis, but then a note needs to be written that it can be only recruited from a dwelling outside the town, as it cannot be recruited from the town. The exception are the Preserve creatures - a mention they can be recruited from Creature Portal is also needed. Energy X ∞ 20:55, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hey NArve. I forgot to add the level (aka tier) and the faction to the template. Can you review the previous H4 creature articles and add that? Energy X ∞ 19:52, January 30, 2013 (UTC) If you'd like to point me at the order you're going in, then I could work backwards and get the ones you plan on doing last while you work forwards. I don't mind helping out some. 06:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, I just decided to get done with all of the regular ones (I think? I don't think I missed any), since I don't know the tiers of the creatures in dwellings, I'll just leave the lot of them to you. 06:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Heroes III Images Hey, I noticed that you're working on the Heroes III enemy pages. Since you're doing that, I figured it prudent to link you to the site I'm using to work on Heroes II enemy images now: The Spriters Resource. That link displays everything the site has on Heroes III, such as every creature portrait in the game and transparent spritesheets of every pose each monster makes. If you have an image program that can work with transparency, you can just crop them down to the idle pose and upload them wholesale, and even if you can't, you can upload images with plain white backgrounds. Some of them ask to be credited, and so I figure you can just link to the page in the description when you upload them and that should be okay. Good work, by the way :D 21:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I was referring to the image's page, which currently has nothing on it whatsoever, but I will respect your decision. 17:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Template Just so that you know, I updated the CreatureStats template a bit. One'll have to add new things, however - you can see it in Angel (H3) page. Energy X ∞ 19:52, February 11, 2013 (UTC) News I finally made some work on the template. You won't have to add |image/icon size= all the time, only when the image is too stretched out. Energy X ∞ 13:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Jimcloud Hey, Jimcloud is running for admin. So, can you vote here? Energy X ∞ 17:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Possible errors No, on the activity it is a few edits because Jimcloud and me have deleted a lot of pages, so it kinnda affects the Wiki Activity, where only the edits (excluding these deletions) are shown, which are several of them. As for categories, I have enabled this new feature - Category Exhibiton, where one will be able to view the most popular pages. For some reason, it does not work, so I'll go remove it. Energy X ∞ 21:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Yes, I have not seen Death magic in other Heroes games I played. You can move the content to Death magic. Talk pages Hey, just so that you know, when changing the link from a talk page (just to reduce the amount of broken links) you should remove them. Energy X ∞ 15:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, there was supposed to be a spotlight some weeks ago. Did you see it? I didn't. Energy X ∞ 17:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) : No, I saw nothing.Narve (talk) 18:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) H4 heroes I see you have started updating the Heroes IV heroes articles. Just so that you know, in future, the layout should be like this. Energy X ∞ 19:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Yes, I know. The new categories don't need so much writing to categorize a page, and the Heroes V: is just redundant. Energy X ∞ 20:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) About infoboxes Well, I have added the 175px rezolution, so that should be good to add to other H4 character infoboxes. You can see here. Energy X ∞ 09:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Have you considered running for admin? You do really good work, and I think you'd be able to do even more with the admin tools. I know I would support you, should you choose to run for admin. Just wanted to say that. 13:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Hey, do you know how to speak Spanish? I ask because we have a new wiki - same content, only in Spanish language. Energy X ∞ 18:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : No, not at all. Narve (talk) 19:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey, can you please put your votes here? Energy X ∞ 21:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply Wow, is it that time? Certainly you can deploy the template, it will be changed later. And yeah, you need to create those subcategories. Anyway, have you Heroes I/II/III? I ask because your skills can be used to create new Heroes I/II/III heroes pages? Also, what about the images of Heroes that appeared in Heroes III and Heroes IV? Energy X ∞ 19:38, April 30, 2013 (UTC) There is a parameter you could add. It is |image2 = and you can add only one image. Other images will have to be sent to a gallery, or at least add it in text via . When you make one such page, please let me know so I can revise it. Energy X ∞ 20:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) And one last thing - you have time 'til tomorrow to throw your vote in the forum I gave you link to. Energy X ∞ 20:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) There is a way. You could download this program and pressing a key you will be able to get that image. This is how I made some of the CoH images. But I think we have some of the images in our database. Unless the images you would make have a better resolution...? Energy X ∞ 12:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Layout Just so that you know, here is the basic layout of the scenario article. The only thing you could only change is Information headline to Walkthrough instead, as I plan to change it on the other articles as well. Energy X ∞ 09:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Campaign There should be seperate pages, as seen here, it also displays the characters in the campaign. And if it is the last, that fact should be noted, too. Energy X ∞ 10:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC)